Generally, sheets fed from a processing section such as an image reading section are carried out to a sheet discharge tray disposed on the downstream side of a sheet discharge path, loaded, and stored. Therefore, a sheet discharge roller is disposed in a sheet discharge outlet of the sheet discharge path to carry out a sheet toward above the tray. A sheet discharge mechanism is known in which the sheet discharge tray is disposed on the downstream side of the sheet discharge outlet with a level difference formed to load and store carried-out sheets.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a sheet is fed from a paper feed tray disposed vertically to an image reading section, and is stored in a sheet discharge tray disposed below the reading section. At this point, using a stopper member suspended downwardly from above in front of the sheet discharge outlet, the sheet is prevented from being scattered on the tray.